Audio systems used in for example vehicle infotainment systems may be expected to operate under a variety of ambient temperatures typically between −40° C. and 40° C. In operation, the sound system may be switched on when the vehicle cabin is at the ambient environmental temperature, after which the vehicle heating/cooling system will gradually increase or decrease the temperature in the car until the desired temperature is reached. Audio systems may include algorithms for speaker protection which typically reduce the audio output volume to reduce the speaker voice coil temperature in order to avoid damaging the speaker.